If you have a big heart you will read this
by Shichinintai'sGoddess
Summary: questions. also stories i thought were sad if you have a big you will read the stories you can skip the questions


EVERY BODY PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN ANSWER THE QUESTIONS I ASK??

You ever heard of Amityville horror?

You watched Amityville horror?

Are my stories that bad ?

Is Bankotsu bi, gay, or staright?

Do you like Ban and Ja stories?

Do you like Kag and Ban stories?

Do you love Bankotsu as i do?

Is Bankotsu eyes Midnight blue or Brown?

Do you know the song "The Red"?

Do you have short or long hair?

Are you a Tomboy or Girl?

Do you like preps?

Are you stuck up?

Do you hate people who are not like you?

Do you think it matters what people look like?

Do not like people that seem different

Ok This ones for any guys how are reading this-

Do you avoid girls that seem boyish?

Do you only have eyes for preps?

Do you feel angry when a girl does a ''man's job''?

Ok back to both genders

Do you avoid gay people?

Do you hate the opposite sex?

Ok for the girls

Do you hate when guys think their almighty?

Are you cocky?

Do you mouth off people?

Do you know the 7 deadly sins?

Ok i just wanted to announce something so everyone-

Just be yourself, your all special in your own ways, also here are somethings you probably aready saw but i that it wouldn't hurt to see them again.

I almost cried reading these-

Drink Driving is bad. (Not Mine)

She was drinking at a party

On a raging New Year's Eve

She had to be home early

She knew she had to leave

"Honey do you need a ride"

Her boyfriend sweetly said

She just smiled back at him

And quickly shook her head

"I've got to leave right now

So I'll just take my car...

But don't you worry, sweetheart

Cause I won't drive too far"

Unaware she'd been drinking,

He watched her drive away

She knew that this was wrong

But she did it anyway

"I only had a couple drinks

I know that I'll survive"

She kept saying in her head

As she went for this short drive

The alcohol took over her

She wasn't thinking straight

She assumed that there was no one

Who'd be driving out this late

She ran all of the stop lights

As she sped along the road

Never thinking of the pain

This night would soon behold

But out of nowhere, came a car

She screamed as headlights flashed

She flew out of the windshield

As both of their cars crashed

She woke up laying on the ground

Sirens screaming in the night

She was bleeding quite a bit

But she knew she'd be alright

With dread, she saw the other car

That had rolled down the hill

She knew this was her fault

As she started feeling ill

But when she saw the body

Tears started falling down

As she looked down to find

Her dead boyfriend on the ground

Drink Driving again Not Mine again...

I went to a party

and remembered what you said;

You told me not to drink, Mum,

So I had a sprite instead.

I felt proud of myself,

the way you said I would;

That I didn't drink and drive,

though some friends said I should.

I made a healthy choice,

and your advice to me was right;

The party finally ended,

and the kids drove out of sight.

I got into my car,

sure to get home in one piece;

I never knew what was coming, Mum,

something I expected least.

Now I'm lying on the pavement,

and I hear the policeman say;

The kid that caused this wreck was drunk,

Mum, his voice seems far away.

My own blood's around me,

as I try hard not to cry;

I can hear the paramedic say,

"this girl is going to die".

I'm sure the guy had no idea,

while he was flying high;

Because he chose to drink and drive,

now I would have to die.

So, why do people do it, Mum,

knowing that it ruins lives?

And now the pain is cutting me,

like a hundred stabbing knives.

Tell sister not to be afraid, Mum,

tell daddy to be brave.

And when I go to heaven,

put "daddy's girl" on my grave.

Someone should have taught him,

that its wrong to drink and drive;

Maybe if his parents had,

I'd still be alive.

My breath is getting shorter, Mum,

I'm getting really scared;

These are my final moments,

and I'm so unprepared.

I wish that you could hold me Mum,

as I lie here and die;

I wish I could say "I love you Mum!"

So I love you and goodbye.

Remember: NEVER drink and drive!

--xx--

Forget (Not Mine either!)

Forget his name, forget his face,

Forget his kiss and warm embrace.

Forget the time you spent together.

Forget it all he is gone forever.

Forget the fact that he once cared,

Forget the love that he once shared.

Forget his love that once was true,

Remember now there is someone new.

Forget you cried all night long,

Forget him when they play your song.

Forget how close you once were.

Remember how he chose her.

Forget you memorized the way he walked.

Forget the way that he talked.

Forget the times he made you mad

Remember how he made you feel so sad.

Forget the thrills when he said, "Hi!"

Forget the times he made you cry.

Forget the way he said your name.

Remember now he is not the same.

Forget you saw him yesterday.

Forget his gentle and teasing way.

Forget the things you had planned to do.

Remember now he is not with you.

Forget the times that went so fast.

Forget it all it is in the past.

Forget he said, I'll leave you never.

Remember now he is gone forever.

Forget the past that I once knew.

Forget it all leave it too.

Because he no longer loves me...

….He loves you.….

Unspoken love (Not mine also)

She'd known him her entire life

She always dreamed to be his wife

Just his smile made her heart melt

But she never told him how she felt

Forever hoped to have him here

Always dreamed to hold him near

Time passed and they both did grow

But still she never let him know

Perfect chances passed her by

But she just couldn't tell this guy

No matter what she'd ever do...

He still didn't have a clue

But one day her whole world did end

When she heard news from a friend

About the wreck he'd gotten in...

She'd never see his smile again

Now at his grave she softly cries

The tears running from sad eyes

This hurting girl whose heart is broken

All because of love unspoken

--xx--

I Am Lilly

My name is Lilly

I am but three,

My eyes are swollen

I cannot see,

I must be stupid

I must be bad,

What else could have made

My daddy so mad?

I wish I were better

I wish I weren't ugly,

Then maybe my mommy

Would still want to hug me.

I cant do a wrong

I cant speak at all

Or else I'm locked up

All day long.

When I'm awake,

I'm all alone

The house is dark

My folks aren't home

When my mommy does come home

I'll try and be nice,

So maybe I'll just get

One whipping tonight.

I just heard a car

My daddy is back

From Charlie's bar.

I hear him curse

My name is called

I press myself

Against the wall

I try to hide

From his evil eyes

I'm so afraid now,

I'm starting to cry.

He finds me weeping

Calls me ugly words,

He says it's my fault

He suffers at work.

He slaps and hits me

And yells at me more,

I finally get free

And run to the door

He's already locked it

And I start to bawl,

He takes me and throws me

Against the hard wall

I fall to the floor

With my bones nearly broken,

And my daddy continues

With more bad words spoken,

"I'm sorry!", I scream

But its now much to late

His face has been twisted

Into a unimaginable hate.

The hurt and the pain

Again and again

O please God, have mercy!

O please let it end!

And he finally stops

And heads for the door

While I lay there motionless

Sprawled on the floor

My name is Lilly

I am but three,

Tonight my daddy

Murdered me.

Child Abuse (Not mine)

Her dad was a drunk

Her mom was an addict

Her parents kept her

Locked in an attic

Her only friend

was a little toy bear

It was old and worn out

And had patches of hair

She always talked to it

When no one's around

She lays there and hugs it

Not a peep of sound

Until her parents

unlock the door

Some more and more pain

She'll have to endure

A bruise on her leg

A scar on her face

Why would she be

In such a horrible place?

But she grabs her bear

And softly cries

She loves her parents

But they want her to die

She sits in the corner

Quiet but thinking,

"Please God, why is

My life always sinking? "

Such a bad life

For a sad little kid

She'd get beaten and beaten

For anything she did

Then one night

Her mom came home high

And the poor child was beaten

As hours went by

Then her mom suddenly

Grabbed for a blade

It was sharp and pointy

One that she made

She thrust the blade

Right in her chest,

"You deserve to die

You worthless pest!"

The mom walked out

Leaving the girl slowly dieing

She grabbed her bear

And again started crying

Police showed up

At the small little house

Then quickly barged in

Everything quiet as a mouse

One officer slowly

Opened a door

To find the little girl

Lying on the floor

It must have been bad

To go through so much harm

But at least she died

With her best friend in her arms

--xx--

IF YOU IGNORE THIS WITHOUT READING IT YOU HAVE NO HEART...BUT IF YOU FIND YOU CANNOT STOP UNTIL YOU REACH THE END THEN YOU MUST HAVE A VERY BIG HEART.

Mummy...Johnny brought a gun to school

He told his friends that it was cool

And when he pulled the trigger back

It shot with a great crack

Mummy I was a good girl

I did what I was told

I went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the gold

But mummy when I went to school that day, I never said goodbye

I'm sorry mummy I had to go, but mommy please don't cry

When Johnny shot the gun he hit me and another

And all because he got the gun from his older brother

Mummy please tell daddy that I love him very much

And please tell Chris, my boyfriend, that it wasn't just a crush

And tell my little sister that she is the only one now

And tell my dear sweet grandmother that I'll be waiting for her now

And tell my wonderful friends that they were always the best

Mummy I'm not the first I'm no better than the rest

Mummy tell my teachers I won't show up for class

And never to forget this and please don't let this pass

Mummy why'd it have to be me no one deserves this

Mummy warn the others, mummy I left without a kiss

And mummy tell the doctors I know they really did try

I think I even saw a doctor trying not to cry

Mummy I'm slowly dying with a bullet in my chest

But mummy please remember I'm in heaven with the rest

Mummy I ran as fast as I could when I heard that crack

Mummy listen to me if you would

I wanted to go to college

I wanted to try things that were new

I guess I'm not going with daddy

On that trip to the new zoo

I wanted to get married

I wanted to have a kid

I wanted to be an actress

Mummy I wanted to live

But mummy I must go now

The time is getting late

Mummy tell my Chris

I'm sorry but I had to cancel the date

I love you mummy I always have

I know you know it's true

Mummy all I wanted to say is "mummy I love you"

In memory of the Columbian students that were lost

Please if you would

Pass this around

I'd be happy if you could

Don't smash this on the ground

If you pass this on

Maybe people will cry

Just keep this in heart

For the people that didn't get to say "goodbye"

Now you have two choices

1) repost and show you care

2)ignore it and you have just proven you have a low-down, cold-heart

(Please just copy and paste this on to your site and show that you care)

Poems i found that are so sad do they relate to you??

She remembers it all,

All the people who had said

They cared, but did they really?

She remembers it all,

The sound of laughter and

How happy she'd been, but was she really?

She remembers it all,

His arms around her and

He said "I love you," but did he really?

She remembers it all,

The pain she'd felt when he left,

How her heart ached, but was it really?

She remembers it all,

The feeling of being so alone,

The feeling no one cared, but did they really?

But now they'll remember her,

Staring at the knife in her hand

How easy to slit her wrists, but will she really?

Screeching tires, shattering glass,

twisting metal, fiberglass.

The scene is set it all goes black,

The curtain raised the final act.

Sirens raging in the night,

sounds of horror, gasps of fright.

Intense pain, the smell of blood

tearing eyes begin to flood.

They pull out our bodies one by one,

What is going on, we were only having fun!

One of my friends is missing, what did I do?

Her scattered belongings everywhere,

in the road there lies her shoe.

A man is leaning over me and looking in my eyes,

"What were you thinking, son"?

"Did you really think that you could drive?"

He pulled up the sheet still looking in my eyes,

"If you'd only called your Mom or Dad, you'd still be alive!"

I started to scream, I started to yell;

But no one could hear me, no one could tell.

They put me in an ambulance; they took me away.

The doctor at the hospital exclaimed, "DOA!"

My father's in shock, my mother in tears,

she collapses in grief, overcome by the fear.

They take me to this house and place me in this box.

I keep asking what is happening,

But I cant make it stop.

Everyone is crying, my family is so sad.

I wish someone would answer me,

I'm starting to get mad.

My mother leans over me and kisses me good-bye,

My father pulling her away, she is screaming, "WHY"?

They lower my body into a dirt grave,

It feels so very cold, I yell to be saved.

Then I see an angel; I begin to cry.

Can you tell me what is happening?

she replies "YOU DIED."

I can't be dead; I'm still so young!

I want to do so many things - like sing, and dance, and run.

What about college or graduation day?

what about a wedding? Please - I want to stay.

The angel looked upon me, and with a saddened voice,

"It didn't have to end like this; you knew you had a choice."

"I'm sorry it's too late now; time I can't turn back."

"Your life is finished; that, my son, is a fact!"

Why did this happen? I didn't want to die!

The angel, she embraced me and with her words she sighed,

"Son, this is the consequence you paid to drink and drive.

I wish you made a better choice, If you did you would be alive.

It doesn't matter if you beg me, or plead on bended knee, There is

nothing I can do, you have to come with me."

Looking down at my family, I said my last good-bye.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, Dad.

Mommy, please don't cry,

I didn't mean to hurt you, or cause you any pain.

I'm sorry all you're left with is a grave that bears my name.

I'm sorry all your dreams for me have all been ripped away;

the plans for my future all gathered in a grave.

It was such a stupid thing I did, I wish I could take it back;

But the curtain is being lowered

(i cried on these stories (i probably going to put these story in my bio)

I hurried into the local department store to grab some last minute

Christmas gifts. I looked at all the people and grumbled to myself. I would be in here forever and I just had so much to do.

Christmas was beginning to become such a drag. I kinda wished that I

could just sleep through the holiday. But I hurried the best I could

through all the people to the toy department. Once once again I mumbled to myself at the prices of all these toys. I wondered if the grandkids would even play with them.

I found myself in the doll aisle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little boy, about five years young, holding a lovely doll. He kept touching her hair and he held her so gently.

I could not seem to help myself. I just kept looking over at the little boy and wondered who the doll

was for. I watched him turn to his aunt, he called her by name, and said, "Are you sure I don't have enough money?" She replied a bit impatiently, "You know that you don't have enough money for it." The aunt told the little boy not to go anywhere that she had to go get some other things and would be back in a few minutes. And then she left the aisle. The boy continued to hold the doll. After a moment, I asked the boy who the doll was for. He said,

"It is the doll my sister wanted so badly for Christmas. She just knew that Santa would bring it." I told him that maybe Santa was going to bring it. He said "No, Santa can't go where my sister is, I have to give the doll to my Momma to it take to my sister". I asked him where his sister was. He looked at me with the saddest eyes and said, "She has gone to be with Jesus. My Daddy says that Momma is going to have to go be with her." My heart nearly stopped beating. Then the boy looked at me again and said, I told my Daddy to tell Momma not to go yet. I told him to tell her to wait until I got back from the store." Then he asked me if I wanted to see his picture. I told him I would love to. He pulled out some pictures he had taken at the

front of the store.

He said, "I want my Momma to take this with her so she doesn't ever

forget me. I love my Momma so very much and I wish she did not have to

leave me. But Daddy says she will need to be with my sister." I saw that the little boy had lowered his head and had grown very quiet. While he was not looking I reached into my purse and pulled out a handful of bills. I asked the little boy, "Shall we count that money one more time?" He grew excited and said, "Yes, I just know it has to be enough". So I slipped my money in with his and we began to count it. Of course it

was plenty for the doll. He softly said, "Thank you Jesus for giving me enough." Then the boy said, "I just asked Jesus to give me enough money to buy this doll so Momma can take it with her to give to my sister, and He heard my prayer. I wanted to ask Him for enough to buy my Momma a white rose, but I didn't ask Him, but he gave me enough to buy the doll and a rose for my Momma. She loves white roses so very, very much".

In a few minutes the aunt came back and I wheeled my cart away. I could not keep from thinking about the little boy as I finished my shopping in a totally different spirit than when I had started. I kept remembering a story I had seen in the newspaper several days earlier about a drunk driver hitting a car, killing a little girl and the Mother was in serious condition. The family was deciding on whether to remove the life support.

Now, surely, this little boy did not belong with that story.

Two days later I read in the paper where the family had disconnected

the life support for the mother of the little girl and just kept

wondering if the boy was somehow connected. Later that day, I could

not help myself and I went out and bought some white roses and

took them to the funeral home where the mother was. And there she was

holding a lovely white rose, the beautiful doll, and the picture of

the little boy in the store.

I left there in tears, my life changed forever. The love that little

boy had for his little sister and his mother was overwhelming. And in a split second a drunk driver had ripped the life of that little boy to pieces.

On the first day at her new school, Jenny felt everything went great. She made new friends and even got a date. She thought to herself, "I wan't to be popular and I'm going to be, because I just got a date with the star of the team." To be known in this school you have to have clout, and dating this guy would sure help out. There was only one problem stopping her fate, her parents had said she was too young to date. With that in mind, Jenny decided to lie to her parents. She asked her parents if she would be able to stay the night at her friends house. Her parents agreed. Excited, she got ready for her big event, but she began to feel guilty about the lie she had told her parents. But she said to herself oh well, It's only a party and a moonlight ride with her new boyfriend. So Jenny went with her new boyfriend Jeff. After the party Jeff was drunk, and decided to take Jenny home after a little ride. In the car, Jeff tried to make a pass at Jenny. Jenny did not want that at all, and asked for Jeff to take her straight home. Jeff drove off fit with anger. He accelerated his car, and contiued to go faster. Jennt begged him to slow down, but he wouldn't listen. Then all of a sudden she saw a big flash, and prayed to god they would not crash. She didn't even remember the force of the impact, everything went black. She heard voices and knew there were two cars involved in the wreck. She awoke in the hospital to faces so sad. They told her she was in a wreck and it looks pretty bad. These voices echoed inside her head, as they gently told her Jeff was dead. They said Jenny "we've done all we can do, but it looks as if we'll lose you too. Jenny asked about the people in the other car. They told her they also died. Jenny asked for them to appoligize to the family of the people in the other car, and stated she only wanted to have one night of fun. She asked the nurse to tell her mom and dad she is sorry she lied. The nurse just stood there and did not agree. She took Jenny's hand with tears in her eyes,and a few minutes later Jenny died. A man asked the nurse why she did agrree to the young girls last request. The nurse looked sadly at the man,and said the other people in the wreck were her mom and dad.

A girl and guy were speeding over 100 mph on the road...

Girl: Slow down Im scared

Guy: No this is fun.

Girl: No its not Please its 2 scary!

GUy: Then tell me u love me.

Girl: Fine, i love you!now slow down!

GUy: Now give me a BIG hug.

Girl hugs him

GUy: Can u take my helmet off & put it on? Its buggin me.

In the paper the next day: A motorcycle had crashed into a building because of break failure. 2 ppl were on it but only 1 survived...

The truth was that halfway down the road, the guy realizd that his breaks broke, but he didn't want 2 let the girl know. Instead, he had her say she loved him & felt her hug 1 last time, then had her wear his helmet so that she would live even though it meant that he would die

now thats true love!

He needed her kiss

She longed for his touch

He wanted to hold her

Thats not asking for much

So distant they were

But so close were their hearts

The feelings they felt made up

For their time spent apart

They spoke every day

But the lonely nights got longer

All the wrong words said

Only made the love grow stronger

People told her it was not real

They told her it wouldnt last

But she knew he truly loved her

She could not put him in the past

She called him late one night

But he never answered the phone

He was always there for her before

Why had he left her alone?

She tried to call him back

As thoughts ran through her mind

She was afraid he was with someone else

She did not want him to leave her behind

The next day he did not call

Knowing he had treated her wrong

Thinking of what he did the night before

Left him depressed all day long

She sat there crying in the dark

As he did the same two thousand miles away

He picked up the phone and dialed four numbers

Before he realized he had nothing to say

Three long days passed

They still had not spoken

She was more scared than she had ever been

And her fragile heart was broken

He knew what he must do

He had to tell her the mistake he made

Despite the fear of what he could lose

He dialed the number and the phone rang

It shocked her when she heard the ring

She hesitated before she answered

And when he told her he slept with another girl

The tears fell faster

She wanted to hang up right then

But she listened to him apologize

She tried to make out his words

Through the sobs and sad cries

She couldnt forgive him at the moment

She simply said "alright" and left him there

He stayed on the line long after she left

Then he grabbed his dads car keys and ran down the stairs

She lay in her bed

Clinging tight to the sheets

She did not even move

She just wanted to weep

He drove farther and farther

Miles from his hometown

He just wanted to take her in his arms

He had to get to her somehow

He drove as fast as he could

Did not care about the traffic

Then out of nowhere

Thats where the crash happened

She did not sleep at all that night

She couldnt stand the pain

Before she began to take a shower

The phone started to ring

She did not know who it was

But she ran to the receiver

She thought at first it was him

Instead it was her mother

She could tell her mom had been crying

When she told her to turn to channel two

The phone fell down hard on the floor

When she saw what was on the news

The funeral was tragic

She had not seen him in two years

Seeing him lying in the casket

Is what brought all the tears

Old memories started to flood back to her

Most were good but some were bad

Thats when she realized

He was all she ever had

"He was only eighteen," she heard them say

"He had so much to give."

She wished so hard that it could have been her

She wished he would have lived

The thing that hurt her the most

Is that he was almost at her home

She kept thinking he might have survived

If only she had known

After the funeral the police came to her house

And handed her a letter

It was an apology from him to her

Saying that he would make this all better

It was the sweetest thing she ever read

And it brought more tears than ever

She read it over and over again

A tear falling with every single letter

It said how they would spend their life together

Get married and have a family

It said how much he loved her

And how he promised to make her happy

She went home that day

And just sat alone on her bed

Reading his words again and again

Repeating them in her head

She took out her scrapbook

And looked at their old pictures

Her heart filled with pain

Knowing that he was not with her

She grabbed a pen and a notebook

And began writing a letter

When she finished she folded it up

And bowed her head with a prayer

She went into the kitchen

And found the sharpest knife

She had made her decision

She gave up her life

It was not because she wanted to die

She just wanted to see him again

And as she took her last lonely breath

She was thinking of him

They found her on the bed of blood

With his letter in one hand and hers in the other

They saw his picture lying on her heart

And knew they were finally together

If you read these you have a big heart if you thought these were stupid you have no heart.


End file.
